


Googly Eyes

by kiapurity



Series: Mass Effect short stories [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiapurity/pseuds/kiapurity
Summary: Some people try so hard to fake being at work when they're napping.
Series: Mass Effect short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602385
Kudos: 2





	Googly Eyes

Shepard wandered into Normandy’s cockpit, half asleep with a mug of hot chocolate in one hand. A chocolate pastry stuffed in her mouth. She looked at EDI’s back who was very attentive at her task then her head turned to Joker.

Joker was sitting there with his arms crossed, staring at the console with such a piercing intense stare.

Shepard blinked at the fact that his hands weren’t moving. She took a healthy bite out of her pastry, removing it from her mouth with her free hand and loomed over Joker. Usually, the looming bit would scare him.

Except he was still sitting there with an intense stare.

Shepard blinked. “…Joker?”

Joker still stared intensely.

Shepard stared at Joker’s face. The chocolate pastry disappeared quickly as she tentatively poked his face. A googly eye popped off and landed on the floor with a soft “plop”.

…eye?

Shepard stared down at the eye then back at Joker’s free eye. It was obvious that he was taking a healthy nap. As much as she could scream at him to wake up and explain the shenanigans, she just couldn’t. Gently, she picked up the spare eye and … placed it in middle of Joker’s forehead.

The commander chugged down the rest of her hot chocolate and mumbled a “later” to EDI before returning to her quarters.


End file.
